The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In some industries, such as the agricultural and mining industries, it may be desirable to provide accurate navigational guidance for terrestrial vehicles. For example only, a tractor or other agricultural vehicle may be plowing, tilling, planting, harvesting, or otherwise working in a field. In order to provide complete coverage of the field in the most efficient manner, the vehicle may utilize a navigation system that assists with guiding the vehicle along a desired path. In yet another example, a mining vehicle may wish to travel along a desired path through and/or to and from a mining location and utilize a navigation system to do so. Such navigation systems may utilize a global navigation satellite system (“GNSS”) or similar system to assist with the location and guidance services. A GNSS is a system of satellites that provide geo-spatial positioning for a receiver or group of receivers.
Current navigation systems and methods for terrestrial vehicles (tractors, mining vehicles, etc.) may suffer from a number of limitations that affect the accuracy or other performance of the guidance. There remains a need for an improved navigation system for terrestrial vehicles.